grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pamela Thornton
Wife of David Thornton the carpenter, and mother of Jack Thornton and Zoe Thornton, Pamela is a housewife who is often seen lusting after other men of the town while never committing physical adultery. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Pamela married her sweetheart David, straight out of high school and they moved to Grasmere Valley to live. While David always worked hard, Pamela was at home. The couple ended up having three children, Jack, Zoe and Joe Thornton. With Pamela being a full time mother she soon however gained a very unhealthy obsession with men. She always liked to run after men and although never commit physically adultery, her running around chasing after men and obsession with them is well known through out the town and causes great embarrassment and humiliation for her husband David. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 She is listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 2 Pamela is among those at the Anti-Allegeic Apple Altitude conference which had nothing to do with the title or was a conference but was a excuse for some of the ladies of the town to leave their husband and houses so they can watch Steve Queen, Pamela's favourite star and biggest crush in The Great Elope for the umpteenth time. It is here that Marvelle the cake thief is finally caught but so is Diva Danielle who has been desperate to stop him. Volume 3 Being a big fan of Steve Queen, she is seen watching him film Mason Mourne series in the mall along with Ms Izodel and Gypsie from Pakipsy. She is desperate to see him. With their over eagerness to see Steve they end wrecking the entire scene and from Steve to be thrown off the project. She was among those at the Woman's Bible Study in the Church in Tier which really is just an excuse for some of the ladies to gossip. Involved with the 'Bible Study' was Mrs Slankovich, Janae, Ms Izodel, Gypsie from Pakipsy, Sarah Butcher, Myelin, Ms Dragon, Sam Jones, Julie, Veronica and Sue Latterbin. In this tale Sue comes to the Bible study and ends up hearing erroneous gossip about her husband Grant Latterbin who is much slimmer than Sue. They all claimed that he had an affair and will leave Sue. She is devastated and ran out of the church to go to the park. Whilst there Grant appears an reassures her how much he loves her and how faithful he was. Soon enough she gleefully comes back to the 'Bible Study' and declares to them all that she was pregnant. Volume 4 Being the big fan of Steve Queen she is,s he is seen rushing to the cinema to see her leading man in the last Knatman film along with the likes of Wilma Timber and Ms Izodel at the cinema. Volume 7 Mrs Taffy wanting her husband among many other of her demands, requests for Pamela to go and find her a man to marry as she trusted Pamela's judgement and taste in men. Volume 8 Her son Jack died in the Great Fire created by Michael Novak. Volume 10 She is seen at the Town Hall as everyone try to find out who is the Mafia trying to take out the entire town. Pamela ends up along with Gypsie from Pakipsy voting for Steve Queen their favourite movie star as part of the Mafia and are responsible for getting him put to death as a result, even though it turned out he was innocent. In the end however it turns out everyone is just playing a game of Mafia and no one was hurt. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Eurovision Pamela is among those outside the town hall waiting to hear an announcement from the new prime minister Mr Logan as many have theories as to what he will be announcing. Pamela hopes he is resigning and wants Sam Bishop to return as prime minister which she explains to Kelly-Anne Davis as he finds him so sexy. It turns out Grasmere Valley are entering Eurovision as an entry with Tracy Bangles representing. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 5 She is among those in the Christmas Carol service, who comes very late to the rehearsal due to black timing much to Mel who was in charge great annoyance. She wants the role of Mary and fights it with Melissa Fletcher with both accusing the other not being pure enough for the role. When Melissa's husband Nicholas Fletcher got fired, Pamela asks why Melissa was not comforting him, to which Melissa replied he is such a loser and did not want to bother doing such a thing. Volume 15 When Adam Roe is looking for a wife in the reality series, Who Wants to Marry Adam Roe? Pamela Thornton is among the contestants despite the fact she is very much married to David Thornton. Flirting as she is known to do, David seeing the TV show goes ballistic and goes to shooting of it and chases Adam Roe and Pamela Thornton causing for her to be pulled out of the competition. Volume 17 She appears at Club Flamingo interested to see if Chad Wilkinson will win the lottery as he keeps getting the numbers. Chad does making everyone ecstatic for him. But when it is found out that many had the same numbers so much so the lottery winner get £1 each,most of those supporting Chad, Pamela included leave. Volume 20 Mrs Holland goes frantic when for the 1st annual Grasmere Valley Awards, Quentin Smithe had assigned Pamela next to Brock Abraham as she knows of her lustful nature and with someone as well built as Brock and being a man she says is like placing an alcoholic next to the bar. It is also revealed that Pamela as well as going for any man that moved that she was trying to chat up to a guy for 20 minutes who turned out to be a corpse. In the end Quentin assigns her next to Mrs Taffy. She and David end up winning the award for couple most likely to have a divorce to which David is really horrified by it that he requested for Franny May to get the award burn. When Brock Abraham begins having a panic attack about the thought of presenting an award, Pamela is among those who goes there and is very unhelpful as she tries to flirt up a storm with him. Mary Bishop, chastises Pamela for her not helping and her shameless flirting. Volume 21 When Dominic and Anthony Veira try to rugby tackle Adam Robinson who is ruining Tim Drixall first TV sermon as pastor of the church in Gracefield the pair fail and instead one rugby tackles Pamela while the other Lady Getty. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #43-47 To Catch a Thief #43 Tale of Taverick La Roux Pamela is seen when Taverick La Roux leads a flash mob singing The Greatest Love of All in public. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 As David her husband is seen thanking the readers for feeling his pain that his wife goes after any man that moves, she sees Mario Denezi who is unconscious and begins to want to go after him meaning poor David has to worry about men that don't move! #67 Oscar Night #67 Tale of The Oscars Pamela is watching the Oscars and exclaims every time someone cries at the Oscars that she will make out with a guy in the room. Kenny Bando in the cinema is praying that no one is crying at the Oscars. #75 + 77 Election #75 Tale of The Elections Pamela is seen commenting on Teddy Raiken saying he is good looking and as a result wants to vote for him. #111-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #112 Tale of Alfredo Richie When the prisoners have been let loose as a result of Andrea Fullow buying their freedom, Pamela and David are among those at Ze Pub when they believe one of the prisoners is in the girl toilets and everyone becomes concerned. Pamela is seen trying to flirt with Alfredo Richie who is terrified her and David complains why Pamela is flirting with every man in the place to which Bobby Hardcastles replies that she wasn't flirting with him! The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 8 Film at 11 During Devon filming his music video for ''Devon Turns You On ''is in the music video trying to chase after Cameron who is also there much to her husband David Thornton great annoyance and him having to try and stop her. Episode 13 And the Award Goes Too... Pamela is among those voting for those who have contributed to Grasmere Valley society for the award along with Mr Ambrose, Gary Robinson, James Dontos and Ms Izodel. At award show where she along with the other judges are there it is revealed that Nanny Prescot is the winner but not before she gets a rude interruption from Kanye West. Season 3 Episode 2 Devon Does the Duets Pamela is among the special guests of Devon who helps him with a duet album by singing with the rapper. Episode 6 The Rap Controversy She is among those in the audience during Devon and Drake's rap battle. Episode 15 The Wedding Show Nanny Prescot decides to hold a Wedding Show at her house where they go through the videos of their weddings and then pick the winner of whose weddings was the best. Among the couples are Pamela Thornton and David Thornton along with the couples who come are Harvey Robinson and Elle Robinson, Kate Carey and Ryan Carey, James Dontos and Anne Dontos, Eric Gladville and Gladice Gladville, Jay Karl and Mikey Karl and Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens. Pamela flirted with Son of a Preacher Man and The Preacher Man during the marriage service between her and David which causes everyone while the footage to be rather disturbed by this. In the end the winning couple is Damian Burchens and Ruth Burchens and everyone dances to When Love Takes You In as performed by Steven Curtis Chapman. Season 5 Episode 11 Who’s Coming over for Christmas Dinner? Christmas has come around again and the question as to who will be invited for Christmas day. Nanny Prescot wants her family round whereas Economy Dad wants a very quiet Christmas with no one invited at all and soon it is decided by Nanny Prescot that everyone should make a list as to who they want to come over. Pamela Thornton and David Thornton end up turning up as Pamela ends up lusting over Handy Andy who Nanny Prescot has hired to do the decorations. They soon make the list as does Pamela Thornton and they then give the list to David to read out. They soon go through the list with Economy Dad wanting no one, Abdul wanting Jeremy Corbyn, Pamela and Champaine wanting Handy Andy sans clothing, PJ Simmons wanting this year X-Factor winner, Frugal Mum her family the Hewberries, Devon his ‘mentor’ Drake and Nanny Prescot her family and later on when Mrs Ambrose, Kelly Barbour, Janet Herman and Daisy turn up also them. As they agree for certain people to be invited Economy Dad who was determined to have a quiet Christmas gets the hump and walks off. They then take it in turns to try and cheer him up. It’s not until Nanny Prescot does her thing that Economy Dad ends up relenting. They soon have a pre-Christmas dinner at 21st of December and Handy Andy who is there, with his clothes says grace. He reveals however he has a very high voice, shattering the illusion that he is a very manly man causing for Pamela and Champaine go walking. Season 6 Episode 3 Wet Wet Wet Poetry She is among those at the Book club led by Kitty Baker when the poet much desired Addlington with his former girlfriend Helena are there were he talks about his poems and his rather dramatic life. Pamela is very attracted to him and fawns after him. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 24 Life is a Dance When Allistair Thomas and Melody Thomas are looking at ladies to replace Melody as Allistair partner for the annual dance marathon, Pamela is looked at a choice with Melody knowing how man hungry she is shutting down that idea immediately.